Simplicity at its Finest
by OerbaFarron
Summary: Sometimes the simple is what we enjoy the most. FLight, fluffy, family fic. Meet Fang and Lightning's child, along with Serah's.


**A/N: **_I had to! I just had to…_

OOO

"Mom!"

A single voice sounded in the air, ringing with happiness and excitement. The little girl that was running toward the picnic tables could only be described as a fierce, cunning, perfect combination of her parents.

Lightning could remember the day that Fang first heard she was pregnant. After the initial shock and blank stares, her wife had smirked, eyes sparkling.

_She's gonna be a knockout. _

Lightning couldn't agree more.

As her daughter sprinted up to her, arms outstretched, Lightning reached down to pick her up, cradeling her close. She truly was a beautiful, magnificent child. She had Fang's unique, multi-colored raven tresses and Lightning was pretty sure that she would have the exact same body type. A slight bit more curvy form than hers, and a tad taller as well.

But from Lightning, she had her eyes—cerulean crystals that spoke of an old soul, rather than a young child. Sadly, at first—to Lightning—her daughter did not gain Fang's olive tones, but retained Lightning's pale skin. Fang argued with her over that one day—saying that it adds a different element of beauty.

Those disappointments were quickly dashed away as everyday their child looked more and more like Fang, acted more and more like her. If Lightning ever had the chance to see what Fang was like when she was a child, this was it. Her daughter was intensely curious, prying into anything and everything she could get her small hands on. It amused Lightning to no end to learn that their daughter had a thing for shiny objects. This was proven later on as Lightning came home, giving her 'shiny' keys to their daughter, before kissing Fang on the lips. Seconds later, Fang was fiddling with her necklace and she couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from her lips.

At Fang's inquisitive glance, she said, "Our daughter just reminds me of you."

She was also _extremely _distracted by the things she liked. Lightning recalled a time when she was bickering with her cousin, and Serah had held up one white chocolate-chip-macadamia-nut cookie. She had immediately stilled, eyes glued to the pastry.

Fang snickered. "Girl knows what she wants." And then winked at Lightning suggestively.

There were other things. Her daughter's cravings for salty foods, her restlessness, her wit, her ability to fall asleep wherever she was…

The list went on and on.

Now, they were at the park, just Lightning and her.

"Mom, when's Eira coming to play?" She asked, wrapping her little arms around Lightning's neck.

"She'll be here soon." Lightning murmured, stroking through her daughter's wild locks.

"Raisa!" A squeaky voice shrilled and Lightning grinned when she saw her daughter jump violently, eyes focusing on the sound.

_Speak of the devil…_

She squirmed out of her mother's grasp, running toward the sound and yelling out, "Eira!"

Lightning just managed to catch sight of a miniature, blond Serah hurtling toward her daughter in a tackle. Raisa took off, and she wondered how she gained her speed _and _Fang's freakish strength.

A hand rested on her shoulder—startling her from her thoughts—and Lightning turned to meet her sister's gaze. Gently hugging her in greeting, Lightning brought her over to the table where they sat down. Serah sighed wearily, resting one hand on her slowly swelling stomach.

"You need to take it easy." Lightning said, concerned.

Serah waved her off. "Where's Fang?"

"She's coming." Lightning leaned back, keeping a close eye on the two children. "Where's Behemoth?"

Giggling, Serah said, "Working."

"Mmph."

"You know you like him." Serah accused jokingly.

"I wouldn't go that far." Lightning threw back.

"Amma!" The two older women were interrupted as Raisa greeted the newcomer, running up to and jumping on her.

"Hello, rose." Fang grinned, scooping up Raisa and hugging her tightly. Raisa clung tighter upon hearing the nickname. Jade eyes focused on Eira. "Snowflake!"

Eira grinned. "Aunt Snaggles!"

Fang made a face, sticking her tongue out at Eira.

Setting Raisa back down to play with Eira, Fang made her way to Lightning, kissing her wife on the forehead before sitting next to her. "Hey, Serah." She said, wrapping an arm around Lightning.

"Hey, Snaggles."

"That's not funny." She huffed, crossing her arms and slouching.

Lightning smiled, pulling herself up on the table itself and getting Fang to settle between her legs. Leaning back, Fang grinned up at her wife upside down, purring as Lightning ran her fingers through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

"Then get Lightning to stop calling Snow a Behemoth!"

"It's a fitting name…" Fang murmured, eyes closed in bliss.

"So is Snaggles." Serah snorted.

"That sounds like a damn pet." Fang sat up, glaring at Serah. "Like… Like Fluffy or something."

Lightning smirked. "Look at it this way," She pulled Fang back, massaging her shoulders and getting a groan out of her woman. "You _are_ my pet."

"…Okay, you win."

Lightning winked at her sister, saying to Fang. "Good girl."

Fang purred.

OOO

"But, I don't wanna go to school… I wanna spend the day with you and Mom…" Raisa's pitiful tone tore at Fang's heart and she sent a pleading gaze to Lightning.

Her cornflower blue eyes hardened. "No, Fang."

Fang's bottom lip jutted out, trembling.

"_No_."

Raisa turned to look at Lightning, bottom lip out and trembling, identical to her mother.

"…" The two tag-teamed against Lightning, her two favorite people begging—her wife and her child, both acting pitiful and pathetic…

"Mom…" Raisa pleaded, eyes wide in innocence.

"Claire…" Fang echoed sadly.

"Damn it, fine!" Lightning snapped, stomping toward her bedroom.

Once she was gone, the duo turned and grinned at each other. "Nice job. You're gonna get better than me at convincing her mother to do things."

"Already am." Raisa smart-mouthed at an astonished Fang.

The Pulsian's eyes narrowed, threateningly. "Watch it. You might end up sleeping in your bed… by yourself."

Raisa's eyes widened, tightening her grip on Fang in horror. There were… things… in her closet, she was sure of it. Her eyes silently begged Fang, truly pleading this time.

"Ugh, go brush your teeth and you can come sleep with us…" Fang acquiesced, smiling as Raisa hurried to get done.

Fang walked into their bedroom, leaning on the door frame as Lightning brushed her hair. She was silent as her wife's eyes focused on her through the mirror, eyes warm and happy. Fang couldn't resist then, walking quickly over to wrap her arms around Lightning, kissing her jaw, neck, shoulder. Lightning murmured incoherently, leaning back into Fang as her wife's warmth enveloped her. Fang took the brush from the soldier, running it through the pink tresses, marveling at the soft and silky feeling. She rested her head atop Lightning's breathing in her unique scent.

"Amma, why are you sniffing Mom?"

Fang jumped about three feet in the air, almost whacking Lightning with the hairbrush in the process. "_Edennn_, Raisa!" She slumped against Lightning in attempts to control her racing heart.

Lightning chuckled, having heard Raisa enter the room seconds ago. "You're going to have to work harder if you want to scare _me_ like that." She brushed Fang's hair back from her face. "Amma is too skittish."

Arching an eyebrow, Fang bit Lightning's collarbone. Lightning squeaked.

"Who's skittish now?"

Raisa laughed, before tugging on Fang's shirt. "Amma. Bed." She held her arms up expectantly.

"Yes ma'am." Fang scooped her up, meandering over to their bed. She plopped down on top of Raisa, smothering the girl's giggles and shrieks for help. Mercilessly, Fang began tickling her child as Raisa continued to cry out for Lightning's help.

"Mom! Why—why are you just sitting there?" Her high-pitched voice was indignant and broken up from laughter and Lightning—after letting Fang have her fun for a few minutes—tackled Fang off of Raisa and proceeded to pin her down.

"Ha! Look who's got you now." Raisa said triumphantly. She went to say more but was interrupted by a loud yawn that ended in a squeak.

Lightning rolled over, picking Raisa up and settling her daughter between her and Fang. "Go to sleep, Raisa."

"I… I don't have to go to—," Raisa yawned widely. "school tomorrow, right?"

Lightning smiled, kissing her forehead. "No, you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"And—and I get to spend the day with you and Amma?" Fang watched the two, leaning on her elbow, head cradled in her palm.

"Yes you get to spend the day with us."

"Okay…" She snuggled deeper within the comforter, closing her eyes at last. "I love you, Mom."

Lightning smiled warmly. "Love you too."

"I love you, Amma."

Fang's eyes softened considerably and she reached over, wrapping an arm around Lightning and Raisa in turn, brining the two closer. "I love you too, Raisa." She kissed the girl's cheek, watching as her daughter fell asleep.

As Raisa's breathing steadied, Fang looked up at Lightning to find her wife staring at her. She grinned, snuggling closer and pressing her lips to Lightning's. "I love you, Mom."

Snorting, Lightning ruffled Fang's fantastic hair. "I love you too, Amma."

They were silent, Fang lightly drawing circles underneath Lightning's shirt in the small of her back, eyes dancing. Lightning was kissing Fang's fingertips, nibbling slightly.

_Amazing fingers_, Lightning thought smugly. She curled in around her child, burying her face in Fang's chest. Fang began twirling the pink curly strands of Lightning's hair around her finger.

Fang's thoughts drifted to what could have been and what it is now. She has a family, a beautiful wife and child that loved her. It took five hundred years for this to happen, and Fang was grateful for it every day.

She closed her eyes as her thoughts ran wild like chocobos on haste.

Meeting Lightning for the first time, getting slapped by Lightning—Fang smirked—fighting beside her, falling for her, their mutual confessions, their time on Gran Pulse—Fang grinned widely at those memories—flying back to Cocoon, defeating Orphan, trapped in crystal stasis, awakening to Lightning's eyes filled with joy, their time at Lightning's house—Fang purred—her and Lightning getting married, Lightning wanting to have kids, the technology needed to help the women have a child, and finally Raisa.

Raisa.

Oerba Yun Raisa Farron.

Fang's eyes landed on Lightning.

Oerba Yun Claire Farron.

Fang's eyes closed again, dragging Lightning and her daughter impossibly closer.

Oerba Yun Fang Farron.

"Fang…" The huntress was startled by her wife's pained whisper.

"What's wrong?" Fang surged upward, checking over Lightning for injuries.

"Squeezing… too… tight…"

"Oh…" Fang loosened her grip before tightening again. "You mean this?"

"Fang!"

Her hand dropped lower to cup Lightning's ass. "Or this?" She murmured, squeezing.

Lightning's eyes flashed open, pupils dilated. She just managed to check that Raisa was asleep, before her eyes flickered up to Fang's. Understanding, Fang tucked the comforter around Raisa, rolling out of the bed, to grab Lightning and drag her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

As soon as she turned around Lightning's lips were on hers, hands drifting over to trace her shoulders and upper back. Clothes were thrown to land haphazardly throughout the room, and hands fumbled with the nozzles of the shower. Lightning's back slammed against the shower wall, a gasp escaping her lips as Fang growled, scratching across Lightning's thighs.

She stopped suddenly as Lightning leaned in to whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Fang's eyes widened, pulling back to stare at her wife. Her mouth formed the words but no sound came out.

Lightning's eyes were dancing as she reiterated. "I'm pregnant, Fang." She leaned in to brush their lips together, nipping at her chin playfully. "With _your_ child."

Heat, like no other surged through Fang's core, making her instantly soaked. Jade eyes burned with desire as Fang growled a single word. "Again."

Lightning grinned. "I'm pregnant with your child."

The next thing she knew was the feel of Fang's lips crashing to hers, her hands manipulating her body into fantastic poses, the feel of pleasure as those talented hands went to work.

Raisa stirred in her sleep, dreaming of the baby sister that she always wanted.

The baby sister with the olive skin, pink hair, and jade eyes.

OOO

**A/N: **_Amma actually means mother. Raisa means rose. Eira means snow. Eira's nickname, Snowflake, is actually what inspired me to write this. I can __**so **__see Fang calling Snow's child that. Snaggles, you all know where that came from ;p _

_And I just wanted to write it…_

_Everyone is taking their damn time with getting a little FLight baby. _


End file.
